


Important Lesson

by Spirk_and_Stucky_trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirk_and_Stucky_trash/pseuds/Spirk_and_Stucky_trash
Summary: On the way to Avenger's Tower, Clint meet a boy.Boy that have to learn an important lesson.





	Important Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to wrote down what I think everyone should remember.  
> Firstly, it was supposed to be with Steve, but then I thought about Clint and here we are.

You've heard someone cries and couldn't help yourself but tried to find the source of the sound — especially because it sounds like a child and you couldn't leave crying child on their own.  
You've turned around and noticed a little boy sitting on the ground with his arms pulling his legs as close to his little chest as possible. He couldn't be older than eight, but while he was sitting in a position like that it was quite hard to rate his age more precisely.  
You didn't hesitate, just move right to him. You've looked around to check if they're his parents in there somewhere, but you've only noticed some kids playing on the nearby playground and few passers too busy with their own lives to worry about some random child.  
'Hi' you've tried to sound as friendly as you could while not trying to be creepy at the same time. In the end, not every day some random stranger comes to you and start a small talk. 'Why are you crying?'  
Boy's head raised up, his eyes, full of tears, carefully checking if you're any kind of danger.  
'It's nothing' he says quickly, hurriedly wiping his tears. 'I'm fine. Really.'  
But you're not kind of person who could be fooled so easily — if everything was fine, he wouldn't sit here crying, so you sit down right next to him, pulling your legs closer to your chest, so you're in the same position as him.  
'My name is Clint' you introduce yourself 'And please don't lie. I hate lies and I can see that something happened.  
He looks at you for few seconds, before responding.  
'I'm sorry' by his voice you could say he really means it 'I'm Peter'  
'Nice to meet you Peter' you smile at him to show you have good intention. 'So... what's the reason of you crying?'  
He starts to play with his fingers, not looking at you. He looks ashamed and that hurts you deep inside.  
'I... I mean... it doesn't really matter.' his voice slightly shaking 'I just... I'm fine now.'  
You're watching his every move carefully. You see something in his eyes, something you recognized from your childhood.  
'You know that there's no reason to be ashamed of crying. It's normal.'  
Peter still doesn't look at you. But something in his appearance changed — he wasn't trying to become invisible anymore, at least not as much as at the beginning.  
'Man don't cry. It's girl's thing.' his words sound like he was repeating someone else's words, not saying his own thoughts 'And I'm a man.'  
You settle down more comfortable as you understand you gonna spend here some time. You sigh silently, leaning your hands on your knees.  
'Firstly, when I said that there's nothing embarrassing in crying, I really mean it. Emotions make us humans. And I don't think we should be ashamed of being humans, should we?' you're not looking at him, instead, you're watching pigeons walking around. 'Secondly, it's not a girl thing, you know? Sometimes emotions are just too strong to keep them inside, so we have to find some way to deal with that. And crying is the most natural reaction. I cry too. And do I look like a girl?'  
You look at him with the corner of your eye and see him shaking his head.  
'No. You don't.'  
'Exactly.' you stay silent for few seconds 'So... would you tell me why?'  
'Why what?' he asks you not understanding what you mean.  
'Why were you crying?'  
He looks at you hesitantly, but after few breaths and even more playing his fingers, he finally decides to answer your question.  
'Well... some guys think that Black Widow is not as cool as Thor and... yeah... I think she's pretty amazing. I mean, have you seen her fighting?' after some hesitation, he seems more lively when he starts to talk about something that he's interested in 'But he's got his magical hammer, and he's god, while she's just a human without any magical powers. And because of that and because she's a woman, I shouldn't be a fan of her.'  
'You would be surprised' you laugh 'But yeah, Thor is pretty cool, but can I tell you a secret?'  
He shakes his heads with energy. His eyes wide open with excitement.  
'Black Widow beats them all and trust me, she would be extremely happy to know that someone like you is a fan of her.' you tell him in conspiracy tone.  
'You think so?' he asks you with hope.  
'I don't think. I know it.' you answer 'So don't care what they say. In your life, there's gonna be thousands of people who will try to make you feel bad about yourself and your interests. But the important thing to remember is to always be yourself. Don't let anyone makes you feel not good enough because if they don't like you, they're not worthy of your time.'  
He looks at you silently. Not sure what to do or say.  
'Thank you' he says finally.  
You're not sure how long you stay motionless after his words just watching the world around you. Then your phone starts ringing, so you take your phone out of pocket to see that Nick Fury is calling you.  
'I have to go.' you say 'Don't forget my words and don't be ashamed of liking Black Widow.'  
You get up and starts to walk away, but Peter's words stop you.  
'Thank you. Really.' by his eyes you can tell he's really grateful 'And... I'm your fan, Mr.Hawkeye.'


End file.
